Blainestyczna
Blainestyczna (ang. Blainerific) to dwudziesta druga piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Jest ona śpiewana w Bitwa nad Niagarą i opowiada o Blaineley, która cieszy się swoimi licznymi cechami i sławą. Piosenka jest śpiewana głównie przez Blaineley i Owena, ale także przez Chrisa, Courtney, Duncana i Heather i posiada jedną kwestie mówiącą przez Cody'ego. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Blaineley: Bla-Bla-Bla-Bla-Blaineleystyczne, imię mam. Każdy brud, w to mi graj. Ramówką moją nową chcę zdobywać was! Owen: Publaineleystyczna! To supernistyczna. Blaineley: Ja jestem sławna. Sławna! Courtney: Zasad się nie trzyma to, może głupcem tu jest ktoś? Chris: Tak zasady zawsze są, a ją oglądać wszyscy chcą! Owen: Publaineleystyczna! Heather: Rzygam-już-jo-styczna! Blaineley: Ja jestem sławna. Sławna! Odtłuszczoną kawę latte bez pianki podaj mi! Jestem wymagająca. Owen: Jest Blaineleystyczna! Duncan: Przerażastyczna. Blaineley: Ja jestem sła... Cody: To kto to jest? Blaineley: Co?! Kim jestem!? Kim jestem!? Kim ty jesteś? Prowadzę program "Mój pies i ja"! Byłam nominowana do nagrody Gammy! Zrobiłam z tobą wywiad dla obławy na sławę! Już w nauce są wytyczne że jestem Blaineleystyczna. Courtney i Heather: To nie jest prawda i wcale nie jest sławna! Blaineley '' Phi, co wy wiecie!'' |-| Tekst angielski = Blaineley: Blain-Blain-Blain-Blain-Blainerific, is my name. Dishing dirt is my game. Invading your TV with my Blainelicious frame! Owen: Bla-Blainerific! S-s-so terrific! Blaineley: I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous! Courtney: This is so against the rules, does Chris think we're a bunch of fools? Chris: Rules? This ain't no Sunday School! Miss Thang up there's a rating's jewel! Owen: Bla-Blainerific! Heather: M-M-Make me si-ick! Blaineley: I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous! Get me a half fat, no foam latte steamed to a hundred-two, heat! I'm quite specific. Owen: She's Blainerific! Duncan: So-so horrific. Blaineley: I'm fa-fa-fam-'' '''Cody:' Who's that girl again? Blaineley: What?! Who am I? Who am I?! Who are you? I'm the host of the Puppy Bachelorette! I was nominated for a Gemmie Award! I interviewed you for Celebrity Manhunt! It's a fact and scientific, that I'm still Blainerific. Courtney i Heather: She's not so famous, turns out she's not so famous! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to pierwsza i jedyna piosenka, która nie jest z podsumowania, w której Chris nie zachęca uczestników do śpiewania, ponieważ nie zadzwonił dzwonek mówiący o tym że czas na piosenkę. Ciągłości *Kiedy Blaineley mówi, że przeprowadziła wywiad z Cody'm dla obławy na sławę, wspomina swoją pracę jako jeden z gospodarzy Polowanie na Gwiazdę. Jest to jedyny moment, w którym postać odnosi się do wydarzeń z Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! **Kiedy uczestnicy przyjeżdżają do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, zachowanie Sierry świadczyło że po raz pierwszy spotkała Cody'ego mimo że spotkała go w odcinku specjalnym i nikt nie wiem o prawdziwej naturze Alejandro, mimo że wyraźnie zachowywał się arogancko w odcinku specjalnym. *Jest to druga z kolei piosenka, która jest śpiewana o Blaineley. Pierwszą jest Jej imię to nie Blaineley. **Ta piosenka skupia się głównie na pozytywnych cechach Blaineley, podczas gdy poprzednia skupia się na jej negatywnych cechach. *To pierwsza piosenka w której śpiewają Blaineley i Chris. *Jest to dziesiąta piosenka z rzędu, w której Cody nie śpiewa, choć ma kwestie mówiącą. *Lokalizacja programu "Mój pies i ja" jest taka sama co studio w którym Owen reklamował "Brzucho-zmniejszacz 5,000" w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! **Studio Polowanie na Gwiazdę, również zostało pokazane. *Trzymając chemiczną butelkę, Blaineley ma na sobie te same okulary, które uczestnicy nosili w Polowanie złej woli. Odniesienia *Ta piosenka jest parodią piosenki Fergie, Fergalicious. Błędy *Lewa dłoń Cody'ego pojawia się jako prawa ręka, gdy Blaineley wrzeszczy na niego gdy siedzi na krześle. *Bransoleta na prawym nadgarstku Blaineley znika i pojawia się ponownie, gdy zostaje sprowokowana. **Bransoletka znowu znika, gdy Blaineley trzyma fiolki z chemikaliami, ale pojawia się ponownie, gdy odsuwa od siebie fiolki z chemikaliami. Galeria Ogólne = S03E19 Blaineley na torcie.png|"Bla-Bla-Bla-Bla-Blaineleystyczne, imię mam." Blainestyczna2.png|"Każdy brud, w to mi graj. Ramówką moją nową chcę zdobywać was!" Blainestyczna3.png|"Publaineleystyczna! To supernistyczna." Blainestyczna4.png|"Ja jestem sławna. Sławna!" Blainestyczna5.png|"Zasad się nie trzyma to, może głupcem tu jest ktoś?" S03E19 Chris i Courtney.png|"Tak zasady zawsze są, a ją oglądać wszyscy chcą!" S03E19- Blainistycznie.png|"Publaineleystyczna!" Blainestyczna6.png|"Rzygam-już-jo-styczna!" Blainestyczna7.png|"Ja jestem sławna. Sławna!" Blainestyczna8.png|"Odtłuszczoną kawę latte bez pianki podaj mi!" Blainestyczna9.png|"Jestem wymagająca." Blainestyczna10.png|"Jest Blaineleystyczna!" Blainestyczna11.png|"Przerażastyczna." Blainestyczna12.png|"Ja jestem sła..." Blainestyczna13.png|"To kto to jest?" S03E19 Kim jestem, kim ty jesteś.png|"Co?! Kim jestem!? Kim jestem!? Kim ty jesteś?" Blainestyczna14.png|"Prowadzę program "Mój pies i ja"!" Blainestyczna15.png|"Byłam nominowana do nagrody Gammy!" S03E19 Konfrontacja Blaineley i Cody'ego.png|"Zrobiłam z tobą wywiad dla obławy na sławę!" S03E19 Eksperymenty chemiczne Blaineley.png|"Już w nauce są wytyczne że jestem Blaineleystyczna." S03E19 Courtney i Heather w Blainelistyczna.png|"To nie jest prawda i wcale nie jest sławna!" |-| Błędy = S03E19 Konfrontacja Blaineley i Cody'ego.png|Lewa dłoń Cody'ego pojawia się jako prawa ręka. Blaineley nie ma bransoletki na prawym nadgarstku. S03E19 Eksperymenty chemiczne Blaineley.png|Blaineley nie ma bransoletki na prawym nadgarstku. Zobacz także en:Blainerific es:Blainifica Kategoria:Piosenki